ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:75.65.82.42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Our Gang Wikia Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Mickey Daniels (role) page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thor2000 (Talk) 00:41, April 24, 2011 Why did you change the note for "Our Gang" to say that it was the first released and the third produced when it was in fact the reverse? We have the release dates; September 10 for "One Terrible Day," October 8 for "Fire Fighters," and November 5 for "Our Gang," all in 1922. That makes "Our Gang" the third to be released to the public. The filming dates were in January and February 1922, before all of the other films (see theluckycorner.com), so "Our Gang" was the first short produced. Rjh 05:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) This conversation shouldn't be continued on the Derby Day page since it no longer has anything to do with it. Thor2000 has been putting all the twins characters on a single page, so I made one for "Scrappy & Sissy" including and adding to your work. Please don't be offended if your pages get deleted: we have a specific form for the character pages and yours looks like a default Wiki format. You can see the talk page for Scrappy & Sissy for more details. Rjh 05:45, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Both theluckycorner and Maltin/Bann do not have Dorothy Morrison in "The First Seven Years," and I don't see her in my copy. I'd have to say the answer is "no,"Rjh 05:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sowza's Brass Band Okay, I got a picture showing all the members and added a couple instruments. There's a horn-type instrument I didn't list. I put this page into the right format by copying the format from the International Silver String Submarine Band, using "source mode." Rjh 04:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome; this page is a good addition to the site. Rjh 03:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) New Pages The three new pages with pictures are in. The easiest way to add links is to go into Source Mode (click on the "Source" button), and then put double square brackets around the name of the page you want to link to, like A Quiet Street. You have to go into source mode to see the brackets. The other way is to click on the link button in wysiwyg mode, and fill in the boxes with the name of the page, and the words you want to show up and link to the page. You really should look at some pages in source mode while editing (be careful not to hit submit if you are not editing the pages, and just hit "back" to get out). If the words you want to show up are not the name of the page, you write two left aquare brackets, the name of a page, a vertical bar, the words you want to show up, and two right square brackets, like Jack. Rjh 04:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Quotes The quotes are from Sammy in Derby Day. I copied the exact wordings from title cards.Rjh 04:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) The Fourth Alarm! and Derby Day on youtube In case you didn't notice, someone going by "OurGangPublicDomain" has put up many silent films on youtube, including The Fourth Alarm! and Derby Day recently. I think it's a good idea to watch them while you have the chance. This contributor cites the registration numbers proving the films are public domain, but youtube is unpredictable. The sound tracks are not what I'm used to on these, but hat is a minor concern. Rjh 05:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC) * Bummer - the account was closed today (September 6). No reason given. I hope you got to watch everything you wanted. Rjh 04:07, September 7, 2011 (UTC)